


A Day at the Garrison

by RoseyBella



Series: AU/One-Shot Thursday [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All about Hunk in the Garrison, Because it's the Garrison, Garrison - Freeform, It's all Lance's fault, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, rocket powered shopping cart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Hunk wants a quiet day off. Lance has other ideas. Pidge joins in.





	A Day at the Garrison

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done yesterday, but modem died and I hate typing full stories on my phone. Finally got everything fixed.
> 
> I was also hungry while I wrote this. Can you tell?

“Come on, Hunk,” Lance whined. “It’s our only day off this week. We gotta go out!”

Hunk groaned. He just wanted to have a calm day. Maybe make something his moms taught him once. He love recreating dishes from memory. Or when he’s missing an ingredient and has to work around it.

“Can’t we just have a quiet day? Catch up on homework and stuff like that.”

“And regret it in twenty years?! No way! We’re only young once.” Lance elbowed him. “You know you wanna.”

“Absolutely not!” Hunk crossed his arms and closed his eyes like his mama when things were final.

He could feel Lance’s eyes on him. It burned, but not like fire. More like a really good hot sauce. So Hunk knew the look Lance was giving him.

“Huuuunk...”

“No.”

“But Hunk...”

“No buts.”

A whine sounded. It was sad. The one way to break Hunk. And Lance knew.

“How dar you use your knowledge for evil!” Hunk snapped at Lance. Big mistake.

Lance’s face was the perfect puppy-dog face. Hunk was defeated and they both knew it.

“Fine, but only if Pidge joins in.”

“Alright!”

* * *

Hunk was a bit disappointed in Pidge. He had agreed to do what Lance wanted. He definitely was a strange mix of Hunk’s focus and Lance’s party-animalness, for lack of a better term.

_ Damn it, Pidge Gunderson! _

Hunk was making sure the firework rockets were secured to the cart. Somehow, Pidge got them in against the rules. Hunk wasn’t going to ask. He wanted to keep his plausible deniability.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. This is still a bad idea!”

“Do you want that to be for the record?”

“Yes!”

“Is it ready? Also, shotgun!”

“No fair!” Screamed Pidge.

“Whatever. I wanted the back anyway.”

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk climbed into the shopping cat-- _ We’re gonna die! _ \-- and Pidge hit the switch.

The fireworks sent them flying down the hall. Hunk held onto his good-luck headband. He was sure Lance was smiling like this was the best idea ever. 

_ Maybe if we were test dummies! Ah! A turn! _

Hunk leaned his body to take the turn. It worked, but almost threw out Pidge

“Hunk! What the heck?!”

“Do you want to crash?!”

Pidge turned back to face front. Hunk continued to turn corners. Lance was just cheering and laughing the whole time. He hated to admit it, but Hunk was kinda having fun. He didn’t feel like throwing up.

“Detach the rockets! We got enough speed!” Pidge yelled back to Hunk.

Hunk nodded and pulled the tabs to get the rockets off. They sped off, not being weighed down by the cart and its contents, and exploded. Of course Pidge got green fireworks. They flew through the sparks and turned a corner. Too bad that corner was a dead end. They crashed.

“That was awesome!” Lance exclaimed. “We gotta do that again!”

“McClain! Garret! Gunderson!” The three looked behind them. It was Iverson. “My office! Now!”

The group marched their way to Iverson’s office. Lance was going to take full blame for this, Hunk knew it. Lance was always doing that. Protecting everyone even when they didn’t need it. Hunk decided he could at least throw him a bone. 

“Hey, Lance. You were right. I had fun.”


End file.
